1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for driving an electro-optic device, an electro-optic device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
A mode in which the alignment of liquid crystal molecules is controlled in response to electric fields in the direction of a substrate that is generated across a liquid crystal layer (electro-optic layer) (hereinafter referred to as a “transverse electric field mode”) has been used to realize liquid crystal display devices (electro-optic devices) with a wide viewing angle. An in-plane switching (IPS) mode and a fringe-field switching (FFS) mode are known as such transverse electric field modes.
A typical liquid crystal display device using the transverse electric field mode has a disadvantage in that electric charges tend to more easily remain compared with a liquid crystal display device using a twisted nematic (TN) mode in the related art because of the asymmetry in the electrode configuration, resulting in the occurrence of image sticking. There is a method for shifting the average of potentials with positive polarity and potentials with negative polarity of pixel electrodes for each gray scale in a liquid crystal display device using the IPS mode to prevent image sticking (see, for example, the method disclosed in JP-A-2004-309520).
A liquid crystal display device using the FFS mode also has the disadvantage in that image sticking occurs, and a solution that can prevent the disadvantage is necessary. However, the above-mentioned method in the related art has a problem. That is, the shapes of electrodes in a liquid crystal display device using the FFS mode are different from those of electrodes in a liquid crystal display device using the IPS mode. Accordingly, when the method developed for a liquid crystal display device using the IPS mode is applied to a liquid crystal display device using the FFS mode, it is difficult to effectively suppress the accumulation of electric charges, and unfortunately, image sticking still occurs.